1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to covers for containers generally and, more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a novel sifter dispensing cap and base.
2. Background Art
Packages for the containment and dispensing of materials are widely used. Those under consideration here are principally used in the containment and dispensing of food products such as spices, grated cheese, artificial butter granules, candy sprinkles, dried herbs, cereal products, and synthetic flavors, but are not necessarily limited to consumables. A significant quantity of these packages comprise a twist cap design. The cap is generally a two-part construction with the upper, rotating section containing a horizontal web, divided into three, equal, circular sectors of 120 degrees each. One sector contains an opening that is essentially in the shape of a circular segment that permits the maximum rate of dispensing. Another sector contains round bores that may be of varying size and distribution. These openings are designed to sprinkle or distribute the contents more or less evenly over a designated surface. The third circular segment is free from any openings, serving to seal the package when it is in a non-dispensing mode.
A particular undesirable feature of the conventional construction of a sifter cap concerns the bottom half of rotating sifter caps in which the web thereof contains an area essentially coincident with the circular sector of the rotating cap that is open and permits the maximum rate of dispensing. This area is defined by very thin-walled borders with the intention of facilitating punching the area, or segment, through to separate it from the web, thus preparing the component for dispensing. This punching operation results in the segment being punched into the product contained in the package, subjecting each subsequent dispensing to partial plugging or actually shaking the segment into soup, gravy, stew, sauce, and the like.
It is also desirable that there be secure, positive, vertical anchoring of the rotating top and the fixed base to ensure relative rotation of those components with a minimum of surface friction and the dispensing rotation of the scalloped top may be accomplished with a smooth uninterrupted action.
It is further desirable that the orientation of the rotating top be precise with respect to the fixed base, so that the top circular segmental opening cooperates with the identical one in the base after the flap has been punched inwardly, the dispensing holes cooperate with the punched-in opening of the base, or the completely closed portion of the upper web shutting off the punched-in orifice of the bottom web. It is highly desirable that the upper component rotate smoothly, yet exhibit a marked resistance at each of the two dispensing or one non-dispensing orientations for proper function. It is equally desirable that the mechanisms that regulate the orientation be overridden with relative facility to advance the rotation to subsequent modes.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a sifter dispensing cap and base in which the material sealing the dispensing opening is not punched into the material held in the container.
A further object of the invention is to provide a sifter dispensing cap and base in which there is secure, positive, vertical anchoring of the rotating top and the fixed base to ensure relative rotation of those components with a minimum of surface friction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a sifter dispensing cap and base that facilitate orientation of the rotating cap on the fixed base in one of three positions, yet permits the orientating mechanism to be relatively easily overridden.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide such a sifter cap and base that can be economically constructed using conventional techniques.
Other objects of the present invention, as well as particular features, elements, and advantages thereof, will be elucidated in, or be apparent from, the following description and the accompanying drawing figures.
The present invention achieves the above objects, among others, by providing, in a preferred embodiment, a sifter dispensing cap base for attachment to a package containing material to be dispensed, comprising: a vertical cylindrical shell portion; a web portion covering an upper end of said vertical cylindrical shell portion; said web portion including a flap, opening of said flap permitting access to said material; and said flap including a living hinge disposed along one edge thereof.